Certain technologies allow near field coupling (e.g., wireless power transfers (WPT) and near field communications (NFC)) between portable devices in close proximity to each other. Such near field coupling functions may use radio frequency (RF) antennas in the devices to transmit and receive electromagnetic signals. Because of user desires (and/or for esthetic reasons) many of these portable devices are relatively small (and are becoming smaller), and tend to have exaggerated aspect ratios when viewed from the side. As a result, many of these portable devices incorporate flat antennas, which use coils of conductive material as their radiating antennas for use in near field coupling functions.
A typical NFC antenna configuration when integrated in a portable device may require tuning and adjustment of an antenna matching circuit (e.g., in NFC module) in the portable device. For example, the NFC antenna configuration may present a different behavior, such as antenna characteristics due to the integration environment. Accordingly, there is a need for an NFC antenna configuration that may present the same antenna behavior independent of the integration environment. For example, even though the NFC antenna is placed in a different chassis, the NFC antenna may no longer require re-certification in order to pass standard certification tests. The certification tests may include international organization standardization such International Organization for Standardization (ISO); Near Field Communications Forum (NFC Forum); Europay, MasterCard and VISA (EMVco); and Federal Communication Commission (FCC).
The following Detailed Description is provided with reference to the accompanying figures. In the figures, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number usually identifies the figure in which the reference number first appears. The use of the same reference numbers in different figures indicates similar or identical items.